Draco Vanitas Avarice
by JennyJade
Summary: COMPLETO. Tras la batalla final, Draco reclama su recompensa...Ella. "Parece que lo tienes todo", "Todo no -recorrió el camino de sus lágrimas- hasta ahora"


**DRACO VANITAS**

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

_Por **Lucia De Medici **_

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

_Traducido por Draco girl _

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

**N/T: **Y una vez mas regreso a vosotros, en esta ocasión he rescatado este sensacional Oneshot, pese a no tener acceso a internet y comenzar la universidad (mis excusas para dejaros a medias con** I Hate Everything About You, **lo lamento pero no creo continuarlo a corto plazo).

Puros Draco y Hermione, parecen descritos por la misma Rowling, quiza nuestro rubio platino mas malvadamente maduro; la mezcla: un trabajo exquisito, recomiendo la versión original. Sin mas que decir, os dejo con la Ultima Batalla de los enemigos. Espero vuestra opinión.

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°··°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°··°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°··°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

El joven arrastró aun más la capucha caída de su túnica sobre la mascara blanca que ocultaba su rostro y se reclino contra el muro norte del ancestral mausoleo. Las alargadas sombras que bañaban la cripta Malfoy le cubrían.

Ante él, las vistas se dirigían al sur- extensos laberintos de setos podados soberbiamente que constituían el telón para la mansión en llamas y el delicado jardín de estilo ingles que llevaba hasta ella a través de infinitos céspedes-. Allí, vengativos lazos del diablo se enroscaban torno a los oficiales del ministerio mientras estos forcejeaban por sus vidas para entretenimiento de unos pocos y aburridos mortifagos que contemplaban el espectáculo.

Sus gritos eran como violines, deliciosa música de fondo mezclada con el entre crujir del ardiente hogar de su niñez.

Bajo la superficie alabastro de su disfraz, Draco sonrió arrepentido. Aun podía sentir el escozor de varias heridas sin cerrar, pero incluso estas significaban un dulce recordatorio de su triunfo. Sin embargo, el único superviviente de la dinastía Malfoy no estaba satisfecho, no del todo -y era por esa razón que aguardaba escondido por los alrededores de la tumba familiar, el lugar mas septentrional de los terrenos-

Draco Malfoy tenía que reclamar su premio.

Así esperaba, girando perezosamente la varita de ella con su mano libre. La había robado del campo de batalla y, de vez en cuando, la propia arma de Draco temblaba reaccionando a ella, avisándole de la presencia cada vez mas cercana de la sangre sucia.

Jugueteaba con la varita de su antigua compañera de escuela, el húmedo aire nocturno se colaba por los orificios de su mascara. Hedor cargado de humo, tierra empapada de sangre, miedo, impregnaban la calma, galvanizando doce vigoras horas de duelos, despiadada matanza en la fría brisa. La victoria del lado oscuro portada a las zonas del oeste de Europa donde se doblegarían antes ellos o también serían masacrados.

En algun lugar cercano al enorme laberinto, Macnair bramaba una larga serie de maldiciones contra los arbustos. Incluso en la distancia, Draco podía distinguirlos: picores, _cruciatus_, un conjuro para romper huesos, ahora un _stupefy_ para evitar que la victima huyera, otro _cruciatus_... Fue entonces que lo oyó, un sollozo ahogado, un gemido de dolor a su izquierda, en el camino de viejos sauces que lindaba con sus propiedades.

Sin dudarlo, Drazo alzo ambas varitas y grito.

"¡_Alacritas arbor_!"

Varias ramas se curvaron hacia abajo envolviendo en un doloroso abrazo a la chica que gritaba, enredada en sus miembros de madera.

Satisfecho con los alaridos de dolor, Draco abandono su posición junto a la cripta para adentrarse en el bosque.

"¡Sangre sucia!"saludo feliz "Que alegría verte por aquí. Por unos momentos empecé a creer que habías muerto al lado de Potter, siempre el valiente mártir.

Granger gruño mientras trataba de liberarse, la mitad de su cuerpo al descubierto cuando la capa de invisibilidad resbalo por sus hombros, la otra mitad llenándose de heridas debidas a las ramas de los árboles que cortaban su piel

"Una pena que no lo vieras Granger"continuo mientras se aproximaba a la rebelde joven que no dejaba de luchar contra sus ataduras " Fue impresionante. De hecho, si cierro los ojos el tiempo suficiente aun puedo oir los gritos"

"¡Cabron!" jadeó peleando contra las fuertes ramas del arbol que reaccionaron rapidamente ciñéndola mas a su tronco.

"Ahhh" suspiro, zarcillos de vapor surgieron de su mascara "Por una vez, la increible sabelotodo Granger no tiene la respuesta adecuada. Si solo Weasley pudiera verte ahora...maldiciendo como una andrajosa vagabunda. Que exquisito. Empezaba a preguntarme que tal fue el baile de parejas de Gryffindor"

"No te atrev

"Oh, si que lo hago"- interrumpio acercandose a la chica cubierta de harapos sucios y siseando sobre su faz "Siete años he esperado por este momento, aguardando pacientemente porque sabía que un día te sobrepasaría a ti y tus vergonzosos amiguitos. Dime lastimosa criatura¿cómo se siente saber que tu lugar es a mis pies?"

"¡Cobarde!" grito forcejeando contra las improvisadas ligaduras " ¡Te sigues escondiendo hasta el final bajo esa mascara, e incluso así no sirves para mucho!"

Perezosamente Draco bajo su capucha, descubriendo la sangre coagulada que manchaba sus cabellos platinos. Granger se mantuvo firme y continuo fulminandole con la mirada aunque su respiración parecía cortada con cada inhalación.

"Lo que tu confundes con cobardía" replico a la vez que deshacía con un movimiento de varita el fino lazo que sujetaba la careta "es lo que yo llamo instinto de conservación"

Granger pareció livida por unos momentos pero luego se dejo caer contra el tronco.

"Yo lo llamo narcisismo, Malfoy" declaró rotundamente.

Draco se limito a enlazar las manos tras su espalda y avanzar hacia ella quedando a una distancia de tres centímetros del pecho agitado de su prisionera.

"Típico de ti, Granger. Cualquier palabra con mas de tres silabas siempre te hizo sentir importante"

Aparentemente aquella no era la respuesta adecuada, en especial estando a tan corta distancia.

En la luz filtrada del ocaso, la mirada ardiente de Granger se clavo en sus ojos antes de que le escupiera a la cara.

No obstante, Draco solo sonrió complacido a la agitada y furiosa mujer. Alzando dos dedos enguantados a su mejilla se limpio la ofensa y después examino el transparente fluido con un matiz escarlata, sangre de los labios de ella.

"Vaya Granger, es bueno verte tan fogosa como siempre" una sonrisa maliciosa asomo lentamente entre sus puntiagudos rasgos "Debo admitir, que lo voy a extrañar"

Ella bufo, debatiendose aun con el arbol encantado

"¿Asi que vas a matarme, Malfoy¿Ese es el gran plan? Es un poc"siseo mientras las ramas se cernían mas sobre ella "Anticlimatico"

"Ni por asomo sangre sucia" contesto divertido, su mano llegando hasta los vaqueros de ella donde limpió la saliva contra su muslo. Consintió que sus dedos se retardaran por la zona, después con la palma completamente abierta, ascendió en una lenta caricia " ¿De que me sirve una cosita asquerosa como tu si eres un cadáver?"

Con la emoción de control llenandole por completo y el vello de su nuca erizado presiono su cuerpo contra el de ella, las ramas de su prisión improvisada clavandose en sus costillas

"Y una bastante bonita, por cierto" continuó en un susurro deslizando sus dedos enguantados por las ramas y los huecos de piel a los que estas daban acceso. Granger se había puesto rigida y su respiración era acelerados jadeos contra su cuello "No preciosa, mi tontita sangre sucia...tengo planes mucho mejores para los seres como tu"

"Malfoy, prefiero que me mates a que"

"¿A que, Granger?"siseó en su oido, respirando el aroma a sudor, suciedad, sangre y miedo que flotaba a su alrededor "¿Te tenga como mi criada?" sus dedos trazaron lentos circulitos en sus costados haciendola retroceder "¿Te convierta en mi esclava?" los labios rozaron el delicado contorno de su oido y Hermione trato de liberarse de nuevo " ¿Te viole?" Esta vez los dedos de Draco remontaron la elevación de su seno y ella jadeó con un sollozo ahogado.

"Por favor...por favor no"gimió ella, revolviéndose inútilmente en un intento de escapar

"Así que la orgullosa y valiente Gryffindor puede suplicar. Que...satisfacción" suspiro permitiendo que sus ojos se cerraran por unos segundos mientras saboreaba su pequeña victoria, su cabeza reposando contra los poblados rizos de su melena.

Ella se movió bajo él, ahogo un sollozo.

Lánguidamente, Draco se aparto un paso y levanto la varita de Granger contra ella misma

"¿Por qué haces esto?" los primeros rastros de lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos abriendo un camino por el polvo de sus mejillas " Por favor Draco...por favor no lo hagas. Puedo huir, me ire...no me veras nunca mas ¡lo juro!

Él se burlo abiertamente

"Granger, tan brillante como eras en el colegio...y fallas al notar un hecho vital sobre tu enemigo"

La chica solo parpadeo, la capa de invisibilidad termino por caer al suelo exponiendo por completo su figura enfundada en ropas rotas que enseñaban un corte desde su cuello hasta las claviculas, sus grandes ojos castaños humedecidos.

"Soy un coleccionista de cosas finas, Granger" Arrastró las palabras. Tras observar su condición harapienta añadio "y articulos no tan finos. Todo esta a mi disposición: poder, gloria, favores de la mano del Señor Oscuro, la riqueza de mi familia" volvió a pegarse a ella y una sonrisa salvaje fue cobrando forma en sus labios "Una nueva mansión, nuevos criados y ropajes, las antigüedades mas exquisitas, las mejores comidas, piezas unicas de arte, armas extrañas, pociones, antidotos...

"Parece que lo tienes todo" dijo temblorosa, mirandole con cauta aprehensión.

"No todo" sonrió y sus dedos siguieron el recorrido de una lagrima "Hasta ahora"

"Bastardo"espeto con voz trémula

"Vamos Granger, estoy salvando tu vida" apunto a su pecho

"¡Sucia, ávida, despreciable excusa de hombre!" Grito estridentemente

"Ya veo¿Ultimas palabras?" dijo con tanta benevolencia como podía a través de aquella mueca de puro deleite.

Los esfuerzos de la antigua Gryffindor se redoblaron pese a las heridas, falta de respiración y llanto. Draco la contemplo perplejo un momento, después suspiro

"Como voy a echar de menos ese carácter"

Luego, casi con vagueza, siseó el conjuro.

Repentinamente todo pareció hecho de algodón, tan suave, ligero. Hermione miro al frente, una diminuta sonrisa acompaño su mirar confuso. Fue en ese placentero estado casi de ensueño que busco la mano que Draco Malfoy la ofrecía y llevó con delicadeza al circulo de sus brazos. El hechizo se rompia pero, de forma borrosa, mientras miraba con infinito cariño en esos orbes grises que eran sus ojos, volvió a escucharlo una ultima vez antes de perderse entera y completamente en un olvido descuidado.

"_Imperio_."

* * *

**N/T:** ¿Os lo dije o no? Por unos instantes parecía que iba a matarla por su rechazo ¿verdad? Pero Draco Malfoy no iba a renunciar tan fácilmente a su premio, no por nada el titulo "Vanitas" significa: Avaricia. Perdonar las comillas pero el formato no dejaba mostrar guiones.

En cuanto al final, no se especifica si el segundo imperio es para reforzar el primero o implica una nueva orden que nosotros, lectores, podemos imaginar al gusto. ¿Escapara alguna vez Hermione? Si la autora escribe una continuación (que no creo ya que este fic se creo para un concurso) quiza llegaremos a saberlo.

Se agradecen los comentarios : )


End file.
